To Heal with Grace
by Jack The Bard
Summary: If you have intent on reading this, make sure to read To Kill with Impunity by Drow Elf. Otherwise, this will make no sense whatsoever. R&R! No fire!
1. Now just a line

**Just don't ask. DON'T DO IT!!!!!!! DON'T DO IIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Cattie-Brie lay in bed, snuggling close to her drow husband, before she simply told him what had been troubling her.

Her heart beat quicker before she managed to choke the words out of her mouth, even though she did not want to.

"I'm still in love with Wulfgar."

Drizzt looked at her, and stopped stroking her auburn hair for a moment, just a moment, before he bent over and whispered into her ear, "I know." Cattie-Brie looked up at him in horror, but he merely shrugged, and continued, "I still love Alustriel, but I love you more."

The princess of Mithral Hall, looked away, and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the fact that Drizzt was her husband now. She couldn't help but feel relieved, though.

She soon slept, less troubled than before.


	2. Pleasant Purification

**Next!**

* * *

Regis, sitting on the beach of one of the lakes in Icewind Dale, stared into the glistening ruby in front of him. He had stolen this from Pasha Pook a few years ago, and this was the very same date that he had taken it. The facets sparkled, as if telling him that he had done right in taking the hypnotic gem.

He listened, and realized that it was true.

With the gem that Regis now stared into, the foul Pasha could have taken all of Calimport for himself. He would have been hunted down not just by Entreri, but by armies of assassins, bounty hunters, and cutthroats of all kinds.

He slipped the enchanted gem back into his pocket, and picked up his fishing rod once more, and fished with a clear conscience.

* * *


	3. Selfless

* * *

**I could do this all day. Given enough ideas, that is...**

* * *

Jarlaxle stopped in his tracks, then pulled the great fur coat from his shoulders, and headed back to the young lady and her child. He wrapped the coat around them, and gave the girl a handful of silver and gold coins. 

Looking around at him, the rest of the beggars and cripples and lepers in the street crawled towards him, as much so as their frostbitten limbs would allow, they pleaded at his feet for salvation, and he obliged the masses that came and asked.

Precious coins of gold, silver, bronze, and an electrum piece here and there poured from the hat that the bald drow had pulled from his head. All the beggars, cripples, lepers, and others were grateful, and all of them called him "selfless."

Even the young lady that Jarlaxle had given his coat to smiled and her baby lifted its head out from the furs and smiled as well.

Jarlaxle could go back to his inn, no longer troubled.

* * *

**Yes, I realize that the mother and child died, but this is supposed to be happy! I hate all you people and your morbid fascinations.**


	4. Acceptance

**I just did this so I could have a story as popular as Drow Elf's. That, and because this is soooooooo cool.**

* * *

Bruenor Battlehammer arose from his bedding, looking out upon the mountains. The very same mountains where he slaved for so long to create Aegis-Fang's equal... and failed.

The clangs that the axe made as it fell into the canyon still resounded within his mind, and he made a resolution.

The coil of rope slapped on his shoulder as he trotted up to the peak where Orzi (the dwarven word for cleave, such he would have named the axe) was crafted, and summarily was cast down into a canyon to rival Garumn's Gorge.

The rope was fastened securely, and the dwarf king began to rapell. When he reached the bottom of the canyon, he surveyed for his axe.

There Orzi lay. Its blade was stuck in the ground, and it stood tall and proud for what was once thought to be a failure. Bruenor wrenched the admantite weapon from the ground, and slid it into a loop onto his belt, accepting it for what it was.

A blade of true magnificence.

Bruenor strode from the canyon, his troubles simply left behind in the canyon.


	5. No more a job

**Final chapter. No, I can't do Drizzt, coz the original author would kill me if I did.**

* * *

Artemis Entreri looked at the sobbing family, their son's blood pouring out onto the dirt floor. The assassin looked at them, sobbing and calling their son's name. But it was too late.

He was dead.

He started to walk away from the sobbing family and fingered the dagger that had taken this boy's throat. So distracted was he that a passing mugger couldn't help but take out this richly-clad, distracted prey.

That was the last and biggest mistake of his life. Entreri heard the mugger's dagger slide from its sheath, and Entreri took his own and tossed the vampiric blade at the oncoming opponent.

The blade struck just below his opponent's sternum and the mugger collapsed to the ground.

As Entreri went to retrieve the dagger, he noticed the still-breathing mugger trying to remove it himself. Entreri had a revelation. He took the dagger and dragged the mugger back to the shack where the still-grieving family sat. He pushed the child's father aside, and placed the dagger into the boy's hands, then proceeded to stab the mugger with the dagger again, this time, willing it to feed.

All of the family watched in amazement as the cut on the boy's throat stitched itself back together, not even leaving a scar. After a few more seconds, the young boy's breathing came back. The parents of the boy rejoiced, and the other children danced in a circle at the prospect.

Artemis Entreri dragged the mugger's body away, feeling saintly.

* * *

**That's it. Don't go off badgering me for more. If Drow Elf is done, than so am I.**


End file.
